


Playing Games

by FightTheThorn



Category: Meitantei Conan | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Boyfriends, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Boys' Love, Detectives, Falling In Love, Friendship/Love, Intellect, Intellectual Games, M/M, Mind Games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-16
Updated: 2013-04-16
Packaged: 2017-12-08 16:48:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/763715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FightTheThorn/pseuds/FightTheThorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shinichi and Hattori have been playing games with each for a while now. Yet, after a nap, the two famous detectives play one last game with amazingly huge stakes. Is there a winner, loser, or tie?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playing Games

It was quiet in the apartment of one Shinichi Kudo, sleeping soundly on the couch with his face buried into a throw pillow. His shirt was hiked up a little from the rolling about, his stomach somewhat visible, and the rest of it cushioned by the couch itself. His legs lay sprawled out behind him and rose up over the couch’s arm. 

He stirred for a moment, half asleep and half awake. The lock on his door started to turn and unlocked, his friend, Hattori Heiji opened the door, stepping inside with a bag draped over his arm. 

Heiji took a moment to watch his friend’s silhouette played by the shade’s placement on the window. He watched as Shinichi’s feet moved about, as if they were a sign Kudo would actually get up. “Asleep?”

Shinichi let out a small chuckle, making himself pull away from the pillow and glance over his shoulder. “You know I’m not.” 

His friend smiled, walking toward him, setting the bag down on the small table before taking a seat down by Shinichi’s legs, taking only a tiny area on the lining. “I brought you some food, I figured that you could use it since you’ve been working on three cases non-stop.”

For a moment, it seemed like Shinichi was going to pull his legs up in order to sit like Heiji was, or let him get a better hold on the couch, but he simply turned over, stretching out his arms above his head and then resting them behind his head. He closed his eyes once more, as if he were going back to sleep. “Thanks, I appreciate that.”

“Hey, Kudo, what if you and I went down to the corner store and got a coffee?” Heiji flashed his smile at his friend, offering a seemly agenda less idea. 

“Let’s just call this what it is.” Shinichi opened an eye, peeking out at the other’s smirk. “We’re no doubt the smartest detectives in High School… maybe even the world and you’re sitting there trying to be subtle about hitting on me.” 

Heiji rolled his eyes, taking his baseball cap off and placed it on the table next to the bag. “I suppose we should just drop the pretence. I suppose you’d like a viable list of reasons why you should date me, despite that you already know why you should.”

“Oh, do I? I think I may need to hear this list. I’m a little foggy headed at the moment.” The blue clad detective stretched out his legs, letting out a small yawn before fixing his gaze on the tanned individual sitting before him. These little games they made between themselves were always fun, even when they both knew the outcome from the very start.

“Very well.” Heiji turned to see Shinichi better, his hands placed thoughtfully in his lap. “I know that if I asked you out, you would say yes for three reasons in particular.”

Shinichi scoffed. “Let’s hear it then.”

“I know for a fact that our last case together – the case where we both ended up tied together in a closet – gave you a rather surprising boner, which I noticed when I began to untie you.” Heiji smiled, flourishing his hand as if to see if Kudo could deny it. “I would say that would be a fair amount of evidence in and of itself to prove my point. I can go on, if you’d like.”

Shinichi pressed the back of his head against his hands, gazing thoughtfully up at the ceiling as he decided on a rebuttal. “I’m afraid that you were mistaken, Heiji. As you might recall, it was dark in that closet and you couldn’t possibly have known. What you actually saw was the flashlight I had been using during the investigation of the house at midnight. The flashlight was simply sticking out at an odd angle in my pocket.”

He honestly didn’t see why criminals were so easy to apprehend. It was such a simple task to misdirect attention and to change a fact with the right amount of logic. 

“I suppose that’s a fair enough reply.” Heiji shook his head, he obviously didn’t believe him, but that wouldn’t change the truth, “I do believe that I had the flashlight, but I won’t push that point.”

“I appreciate that.” Shinichi chuckled, watching Heiji as he contemplated the next reason. “What was the second reason you had that I should date you?”

Heiji reached into his pocket and pulled out the key to the apartment. “This is the key to your apartment, yes?”

Shinichi groaned. “Are you going to do this? I’ve had to deal with three separate cases today and I had to point out the obvious to those police.” He sighed. “ _Yes_. That is the key to my apartment.” 

“Sorry, sorry.” Heiji, rolled his eyes again, putting the key down on the table in front of them. “Anyway, you gave me this key. Even Ran, a friend you’ve had since you were children, doesn’t have a key to this apartment. I bring food to you and I’ve even slept over on numerous occasions.”

“I didn’t give Ran a key because she is a woman, while I am a man. It would be awkward if I gave a key to someone who would shriek upon walking in on me undressing.” He decided that this argument was getting a little more interesting. Shinichi pulled his legs in, crossing his legs under him and propping himself up a little more to have an eye-to-eye conversation. “You’ve slept over on many an occasion because you asked and we’re friends. Nothing more than that can be proven.”

“Ah, but I’ve actually seen you undressed. You had just come out of the shower no less. I didn’t shriek, but you didn’t exactly hurry to cover yourself up, now did you?” Heiji chuckled, seeing a checkmate start to formulate. 

Shinichi let his hands lay in his lap, forming a small grin in reply. “I don’t do well in the morning, Heiji. Much like I am now, rather tired. I hadn’t noticed that you were standing there until you made your presence known.” Checkmate averted.

Heiji frowned, apparently that was one of his more convincing arguments. Still, the tanned boy got a little more comfortable, pressing his back against the couch’s cushion, contemplating his last reasoning. He didn’t see the conversation as an easy win, what with Shinichi outsmarting him every once in a while, but Heiji at least thought that Shinichi would show signs of caving in at some point. 

“Alright, I’ve got one.” Heiji composed himself for a moment, staring at Shinichi’s face, then letting his eyes fall down his shirt and his legs. “Whenever we’re together, you seem to relax. It’s not just any kind of relaxing either. When you invite me in on cases you’re solving, you give this air that you’re relaxed, but you’re on edge the entire time. Yet, when we’re together your gaze is softened, your eyes are less fierce and more comforting. I notice that you stare at me sometimes, when you think I’m not looking. I know you know I do it too.” 

Shinichi swallowed, his eyes rather wide, his heart beating rapidly against his chest. He could feel the blood start to rush through his veins. “Yeah… I noticed.”

“When we touch, you feel the spark I feel. The more time we spend together, the more you sit closer to me, your whole body relaxes, because you trust me more than just a friend.” Heiji’s eyes locked with Shinichi’s, holding the gaze. “Right now you’re leaning forward, reducing the distance between us. You’re staring at me with those eyes… those eyes that look right through me each and every time.” 

He was right. Shinichi had started to lean forward, getting closer and closer to him. Although, this new evidence didn’t have Kudo lean back to fix it. He kept their gaze. “You think that’s enough reason?”

Heiji nodded, leaning forward, his hand reaching out and grazing Shinichi’s cheek. “Yes… I do.” He touched his forehead against Shinichi’s, his hand moving to rest on his forearm. 

Neither of them closed their eyes, neither looked away. 

They stared into each other’s eyes with great intensity, all their emotions pulling them together like magnets. 

“And…” Heiji titled his head, their noses touching, lips close. “We’re both handsome devils.” He let out a breathless chuckle, almost like he could barely get one out.

Shinichi’s eyes fluttered, threatening to close. “Well… you’re right… about that…”

They kissed, their lips touching for the first time. Soft, sweet, and wet. The kiss melted away the world around them. Only Heiji and Shinichi mattered, only this moment.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not, nor will I ever, own Detective Conan / Case Closed. All credit goes to the makers of the animation.


End file.
